


Blood and Bones

by Miryel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame, Death, Ironspider - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, Starker, ironman - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, peter x tony - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, spoiler endgame, tony stark - Freeform, tony x peter - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Peter si lascia scivolare tra le sue braccia. Gli cinge la vita e si aggrappa a qualcosa. Sente il calore umano che da troppo gli era mancato. Tony lo ha tra le braccia, ma è come se non fosse così.Sei un sogno?Chiedono i suoi occhi, e Peter risponde di no. Lo dice con un bacio, solo perché è l’unico mezzo che ha per dimostrarglielo. Tony non fa domande, e Peter non risponde. Sono altre cose a parlare per loro. Una fra queste, il silenzio. Intreccia le dita alle sue; cerca la differenza tra le sue falangi più lunghe e la trova con un guizzo divertito a trattenere una lacrima. Gli bacia la mano e poi si accascia. Posa la testa sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi. Labbra calde gli baciano la fronte e una mano lieve gli carezza la testa.[ Tony x Peter - Angst - EndGame Spoiler - word count: 3185 ]





	Blood and Bones

Blood and  
Bones

  
•••

_«I wish someone would explain to me how losing you is gonna make me feel  
Like someone shot a hole in me, and left me out for the wolves to eat»  
Kodaline - Blood and Bones_

 

_“Non mi fido di chi non ha un lato oscuro.”_

_– Tony Stark_

 

•••

_«Tu ce l’hai un lato oscuro, Peter?»_

Peter è convinto di averlo, come ogni essere umano che cammina la terra e la infiamma ad ogni passo; soffi di fumo sotto le suole, che corrodono come acido il cammino di una vita. Tutti hanno un lato oscuro, nessuno escluso. Eppure se lo domanda, ogni tanto, quale sia il suo. Se lo chiede anche ora, mentre Tony fissa il vuoto e non lo vede più. Guarda altrove, un punto lontano, in attesa di una mano che se lo prenda e glielo porti via, stavolta per sempre. Divisi da un secondo che per Tony è durato cinque anni; un'agonia infinita che ha trovato il sollievo di uno sguardo, e nulla più; poi il vuoto, l'inevitabilità degli eventi. I sacrifici, quelli dovuti, quelli vincolati dal ruolo che si ricopre e Peter non riesce a pensare ad altro: perché proprio noi?

Lo guarda dolersi, agonizzare, andarsene. Lo guarda spegnersi, con la consapevolezza che non lo vedrà brillare più. Gli occhi di Tony sono un tremante abisso di terrore¹, mentre i suoi volano indietro. Fanno un viaggio a ritroso, alla ricerca di calore, a quel momento lontano nel tempo, che Peter porta marchiato nel cuore e non gli dà pace. Accavalla quel ricordo alla realtà, e si perde. Il tempo si ferma e vorrebbe fosse per sempre, ma sa che non sarà così.

 

 

_«Signor Stark, davvero! Giuro. Non l'ho fatto apposta! Se… se solo mi lasciasse spiegare, i-»_

_«Cosa?» Tony gli punta addosso gli occhi. Ardono di rabbia, di preoccupazione, di un'angoscia che sfrigola, come le unghie su una lavagna. Come un coltello che taglia le ossa. Le seghetta. «Peter, hai idea del colpo che mi hai fatto prendere? Si può sapere che accidenti ti è saltato in mente di fare? Ti rendi conto che ho la stracazzo di responsabilità su di te? Smettila di fare di testa tua e di metterti in pericolo!»_

_Peter fa un passo avanti. Increspa la fronte; vorrebbe solo chiedergli scusa e dirgli che ha ragione, ma Tony è fuori di sé. Ha paura che, stavolta, possa togliergli definitivamente la tuta e non riconsegnargliela mai più. Ne ha bisogno. Peter ne ha bisogno più dell'ossigeno; perché senza di quella, lui vale meno di zero, e malgrado abbia spesso dimostrato che non è così, continua a pensarlo lo stesso. Perché lui non si piace. Non si è mai piaciuto. Quel giorno, non si piace un po’ di più._

_«Non voglio deluderla, non voglio farla preoccupare! Sul serio, mi dispiace moltissimo. Non… succederà più e… Signor Stark?»_

_Tony ha una mano sul cuore. La sinistra. Quella che trema ogni volta che qualcosa va storto. La stessa mano che, in un momento diverso, avrebbe nascosto alla vista di qualsiasi essere umano pronto a dargli un giudizio, a etichettarlo come un debole, solo perché Tony Stark può avere paura ed è ingiustificabile solo che qualcuno possa saperlo. Peter lo sa. Fa un altro passo avanti, e Tony lo blocca con la mano libera. La alza, mette un muro e Peter lo demolisce. Si impone di rimuovere barriere tra di loro, che non servono a niente. A niente di niente._

_«Sto bene.»_

_«No che non sta bene! Sta avendo un attacco di panico? Per colpa mia?» domanda, e si avvicina di più. Posa la mano sulla sua, quella che ancora è spalancata sul cuore; le falangi aperte, come se potessero dargli sollievo. «La prego… la prego…» Lo supplica, e lo abbraccia. Gli stringe le braccia intorno al collo, affonda la testa nella sua spalla e spalanca gli occhi. Non vuole che stia male. Non vuole essere l’artefice del suo dolore. Lo delude, ogni giorno, ogni istante e non sa fare altro. Non è capace di dare a quell’uomo un solo motivo per avere fiducia in lui._

_Tony però ricambia. Gli serra le braccia intorno al busto e gli stringe le dita intorno alla tuta fradicia. Peter è caduto in mare, ha rischiato di annegare, ed è una fortuna che sia lì, pronto a raccontarlo con un sorriso, quando sarà il momento di farlo. Tony lo ha salvato, per l’ennesima, esasperante volta. Di nuovo lo ha scomodato, di nuovo lo ha smosso dal suo mondo per farlo entrare nel proprio._

_«Non farlo mai più, cazzo», gli dice, e respira a mozzichi, ma almeno il suo petto – accostato al suo come quello di un bambino spaventato – ha smesso di muoversi come uno tsunami che travolge e abbatte ogni cosa._

_Peter alza la testa, e trova i suoi occhi. Sono così vicini che fa paura. Vede una costellazione di titubanza e terrore nelle sue iridi castane, eppure c’è un universo immenso di amore che prima non aveva nemmeno notato. Non sono stati mai così vicini come in quell’istante, e Tony gli guarda le labbra come se potesse rubargliele e portarsele via; come un trofeo. «Non farlo più.» Lo ripete, a due millimetri dal suo respiro. Lo ripete con la voce ridotta a un sottile vento caldo, appena udibile, e poi lo bacia. Il suo corpo e quello di Tony sono incollati dal cuore, e i battiti sono la loro canzone. L’inesperienza di un primo bacio, fuso alla maturità di una bocca che ne ha dati anche troppi. La paura di chi non sa e quella di chi sa abbastanza. Eppure, mentre Peter chiude gli occhi e sente le farfalle mescolarsi nella pancia, non vuole sapere. Non ancora. Va bene così e si lascia baciare, perché vuole questo. Lo ha sempre voluto._

 

 

Gli traballano le labbra. Gli tremano gli occhi, le mani, la schiena. Persino l’anima. Peter lo guarda e Tony non lo fa. Fissa il vuoto ed è già morto, eppure quella luce nelle pupille dà ancora speranza. Quella piccola fiducia che rende tutto ancora più arduo, ancora più ingiusto. Lo fissa e un sorriso gli vibra, ma non c’è allegria, in quel gesto. Nemmeno quella speranza; non c’è e basta. Si china su di lui, e cerca le parole. Un tumulto di frasi sconnesse gli riempiono la bocca, e riesce a mantenere la lucidità disdicevole di chi ancora è costretto a celare troppe cose. Troppe cose che sono state e che non saranno più. Mai più. Non più.

«Signor Stark? Ehi, signor Stark, mi sente? Sono Peter!» Piange, e Tony non risponde. Lo guarda, infine e non risponde. Gli incastra gli occhi nei suoi e tace. Muore ogni istante un po’ di più e lo guarda. Lo guarda e basta. Un pupazzo vuoto, finito, inerme. Finito. Il Tony Stark con le parole sempre pronte nella lingua, tace. Fa male. Dio, fa male. Fa troppo male. Gli punge il petto, brucia, arde. Fa male.

 

 

_Tony gli strofina le mani sotto la maglietta, in una carezza lungo i fianchi che lo fa rabbrividire. Lo fa mille volte al giorno, lo fa in continuazione, ma ogni volta è come la prima. Peter trema e chiude gli occhi. Sente le viscere che gorgogliano. Fanno rumore, come un vecchio pavimento che crepita. È l’amore, lui lo sa. Lo ha sempre saputo, che quel sentimento, a specchio del bene immenso che prova, lo distrugge e lo dilania. Gli tira gli organi, li sente flettersi, avvilupparsi. È doloroso, ma ne vale la pena. Tony gli bacia le labbra. Se ne appropria come se dovesse firmarne un’appartenenza eterna. Ce l’ha, quell’appartenenza e sebbene lo sappia benissimo, ha bisogno costante di reclamarla. A Peter piace. Si sente amato, compreso, parte di qualcosa. Non è mai successo prima. Con nessuno. Gli piace e spera solo che duri abbastanza; vorrebbe che fosse per sempre, ma non ha tutta quella speranza. Lui è una frana a tenersi strette le persone che ama. Tony si stufa della monotonia. Non sono fatti, per stare insieme a lungo. Peter lo sa e lo ha accettato, sebbene sa già che, separarsi, sarà doloroso._

_«Ho disdetto due appuntamenti per stare con te. Chi altri disdice due appuntamenti per stare con te?» chiede Tony, e Peter ride. Si accoccola contro di lui, sul divano, mentre preme il tasto play per mandare avanti il film che vogliono guardare insieme. Non finiranno mai di vederlo, lo sa già._

_«Nessuno. Erano importanti?»_

_«Può darsi. Magari c’era in ballo il destino del mondo, chi lo sa. Ma io sono qua, con te. Certi privilegi non li concedo al primo che capita, giovanotto.» Tony gli bacia la testa. Infila le mani nel sacchetto dei popcorn e ne mette una manciata in bocca. Peter lo guarda, e alza un sopracciglio. Sembra un ragazzino. Un innocente ragazzino che mangia schifezze e guarda film trash. Certe volte dimentica che ha più del doppio dei suoi anni. «Che c’è?»_

_Gli viene da ridere, e lo fa. «Niente. Sei buffo.»_

_«Buffo», ripete Tony, atono, dopo una pausa troppo lunga dove ha ricercato nell’archivio infinito della sua testa, la giusta frase ad effetto. «Me ne hanno dette di tutti i colori, ma buffo…»_

_Peter gli poggia una mano sul petto. Reclama un bacio a fior di labbra e lo riceve con uno sbuffo divertito. «C’è sempre una prima volta.» Tony lo sovrasta e gli mangia le labbra, arrogante. Il film inizia e nessuno dei due lo guarda. Peter sprofonda nel divano. Tony lo divora e lui spegne il cervello. Ama annullarsi, è la parte che preferisce, di quel rapporto sbilanciato e traballante, paradossalmente migliore di molti altri._

 

 

Ricerca uno sguardo che non trova. Tony è ancora lontano, e non lo cerca. Lo ha perso da quello schiocco inaspettato, e Peter lo sa. Lo ha osservato prendere una decisione importante, che annulla una vita per salvarne molteplici. La sua compresa, ma Peter non è salvo. Non lo è. Non ora che l’unica ragione per cui andare avanti si sta spegnendo lentamente, sotto al cielo plumbeo che sembra tutto, fuorché lo scenario di una battaglia appena vinta. Nessuno ha vinto, soprattutto Peter. Ha perso. Ha perso tutto. Non ha ragione di credere che il mondo andrà avanti lo stesso, perché lui non lo farà. Non andrà avanti. Non più.

«Abbiamo vinto. Signor Stark, abbiamo vinto. Ce l’abbiamo fatta.»

 

 

_Tony gli arpiona le dita nei fianchi. Gli respira addosso l’urgenza, gli spalanca lo sguardo addosso alla ricerca del suo, e Peter si abbandona. Sbatte le ciglia e deglutisce. Ogni volta, ogni cosa, ogni momento è come il primo e vorrebbe, con tutto il cuore, chiedergli se per lui è lo stesso. Se anche per lui ogni istante passato insieme, è una novità. Si sente stupido come un ragazzino maldestro, eppure da un anno quella routine è parte della sua esistenza. Ha sempre qualcosa di nuovo da dargli, qualcosa di diverso. Non si abitua e gli piace che sia così. Non vuole abituarsi a Tony, lo vuole vivere e vuole che sia lo stesso per lui, ma sa di essere noioso. Lo è. Si annoia da solo, vivendo con se stesso. Vorrebbe dirgli tante cose, pure che lo ama, ma Tony Stark non vuole gabbie e quelle due parole – ti amo –, come una chiave, gli chiuderebbero il cuore per sempre in una prigione._

_Affonda la testa nel suo collo, quando lui lo sovrasta e fa lo stesso col suo. Apre le gambe e lo accoglie. Gli stringe le dita nei capelli e il cuore gli sussulta. Le arterie si stringono, il battito accelera. La vista si annebbia e sospira. Ogni volta è come la prima, ma ogni volta è migliore. Tony lo guarda e lui si perde. Gli poggia le dita contro il Reattore Arc e ne avverte il calore sui polpastrelli; lo assimila nella mano e abbassa gli occhi per ammirarne la luce pulsante._

_«Peter. Guardami.»_

_Peter alza la folta corolla di ciglia, lentamente. È difficile spezzare la magia della luce blu del suo cuore e distogliere lo sguardo. Pulsa, vive, batte. Tony Stark esiste ed è a un palmo da lui. Lo guarda, sprofonda, e chiude gli occhi. Fanno l’amore e il male sparisce. Come sempre, solo per un istante; il tanto che basta._

 

 

«Ce l’abbiamo fatta… Signor Stark…?»

Pepper gli posa una mano sulla spalla. Peter desidererebbe impedirglielo, ma non sa nemmeno più cosa vuole, a parte fermare il tempo e riavvolgerlo come se fosse una vecchia VHS. Impedirgli di prendere quelle gemme, di schioccare le dita e mantenere su quella terra – in quella vita, ancora la sua presenza per molto, molto tempo. Peter pensa che tutti lo meritano. Tutti meritano di averlo ancora accanto e lui, di riflesso, non lo merita, ma lo pretende. Il Reattore Arc sul suo petto fa uno sbuffo di luce, ma non si spegne. Il cuore di Peter è vicino a fermarsi. Gli stringe le dita nel braccio, mentre Pepper continua gentilmente a tirarlo all’indietro e lui crolla. Niente maschere, niente riverenza, niente di niente. Tony sta morendo e lui lo ama ogni giorno come fosse il primo. Ogni giorno di più, ed è impossibile che vada a ritroso, che si perda, che si annulli. È impossibile.

«Mi dispiace… Tony…» Stringe le labbra e gli occhi. Muore un pezzo di lui e infine si ritrae. Si sgretola l’ultimo bagliore di speranza, e sprofonda nell’abisso assoluto e infinito, in quel buio nel cuore che si spalanca, si apre, ferisce e gli blocca il respiro. Dilaniato. Ecco come si sente. Spezzato, limato, ruvido… solo. Non gli ha detto nemmeno una parola, e lo ha solo guardato. In quell’occhiata c’è tutto e c’è niente. Non è abbastanza, e se lo deve far bastare per una vita intera.

Il Reattore Arc lampeggia. Le funzioni vitali: critiche. Gli occhi di Tony: spenti; parte del suo corpo bruciato dall’impatto di quel potere immenso e terribile, delle Gemme dell’Infinito, possenti nelle sue mani, che non potevano sostenerlo. La debolezza di un essere umano che ha giocato col destino e con la morte. La loro e la sua.

Li ha salvati ed è morto. Li ha salvati e li ha condannati. Peter non lo trova giusto. Non è giusto. Non lo è.

«Tony. Guardami. Staremo bene», dice Pepper, e piange. La moglie del suo amore piange e Peter rispetta il loro momento, quando avrebbe voluto egoisticamente che fosse stato solo loro. Di nessun altro. Solo loro. «Riposa, ora.»

Stringe gli occhi, gli bruciano le guance. Si morde un labbro e ha zero resilienza.

 

 

_Peter si lascia scivolare tra le sue braccia. Gli cinge la vita e si aggrappa a qualcosa. Sente il calore umano che da troppo gli era mancato. Tony lo ha tra le braccia, ma è come se non fosse così. Sei un sogno? Chiedono i suoi occhi, e Peter risponde di no. Lo dice con un bacio, solo perché è l’unico mezzo che ha per dimostrarglielo. Tony non fa domande, e Peter non risponde. Sono altre cose a parlare per loro. Una fra queste, il silenzio. Intreccia le dita alle sue; cerca la differenza tra le sue falangi più lunghe e la trova con un guizzo divertito a trattenere una lacrima. Gli bacia la mano e poi si accascia. Posa la testa sul suo petto e chiude gli occhi. Labbra calde gli baciano la fronte e una mano lieve gli carezza la testa. Come se servisse altro, per essere felici. Forse solo il desiderio di bloccare il tempo in quell’istante, e restare per sempre intrappolato nel suo petto. Peter vorrebbe questo, nella sua vita. Vorrebbe dimenticare tutto il resto._

_«A che pensi?»_

_«A niente», risponde, ma è una bugia. Rimane con la guancia premuta contro il suo petto, ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore. Il ritmo solido e reale di un tempo che spesso passa troppo velocemente._

_«Non è vero. Tutti pensano a qualcosa. Sempre, costantemente. La mente non smette un solo istante di formulare pensieri. Lo fa in continuazione. È la condanna dell’essere umano.»_

_«E tu a che pensi?»_

_Tony sussulta. Peter ha l’arrogante consapevolezza che sa spiazzarlo, quando vuole. Sono due menti geniali che sanno tenersi testa, quando lui non decide di lasciarlo vincere, più o meno sempre. Solo perché, a differenza sua, incassa bene i colpi e sa perdere con dignità._

_«Penso al lato oscuro delle persone. Al fatto che, volenti o nolenti, tutti ne hanno uno.»_

_Cala il silenzio. Un pensiero profondo, espresso stranamente con una laconica serietà. Tony Stark ha messo da parte l’ironia e ha espresso un concetto vero. Lo ha lasciato scivolare via tra le labbra, con la sincerità che gli appartiene ma che gli sta incredibilmente stretta. Troppo esposto. È già pentito. Peter non risponde. Fingerà ancora che non sia mai successo, solo perché Tony vuole che sia così. Ma non stavolta._

_Gli bacia la testa, poi sospira. «Tu ce l’hai un lato oscuro, Peter?»_

_Peter alza la testa. Lo guarda. Non risponde e rimane trasecolato. Non sa cosa dire, perché non ci ha mai pensato. Restano arginati nel labirinto delle loro membrane oculari, brune come l’autunno, e la mente si ferma. Non esiste una risposta. Non esiste una risposta vera. Quella domanda è legittima, ma dannatamente scomoda._

_«Lascia stare. È una domanda stupida. Dimenticala», lo incalza Tony, e non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di rispondergli. Lo bacia e gli succhia via le parole. Le prende, le nasconde, e non vuole conoscerle. Non gli servono. Vivrà meglio senza averlo appreso, fingendo che Peter, a differenza di tutti gli altri, un lato oscuro non ce l’abbia e che non l’avrà mai._

 

 

Il Reattore Arc si spegne. Peter crolla e il pianto si blocca, paradossalmente. Gli occhi sono divisi dal dolore e dai ricordi, ancora sovrapposti. Vede Tony che piega la testa da una parte, e il suo sguardo diventa vitreo e inespressivo. Sopra quell’immagine, c'è lo stesso uomo che gli sorride e gli promette che andrà a prenderlo a scuola anche domani. Pepper affonda la testa sulla sua spalla; tra la spalla dell’amore della sua vita; la stessa persona che per Peter ha significato tutto e che non vuole lasciar andare. Spera solo che sia tutto falso, che quel dannato Reattore si accenda di nuovo e che Tony torni a sorridergli di nuovo arrogante, e a baciargli le labbra come se fosse la prima volta che lo fa. Come sempre. Come ogni bacio. Come ogni cosa, che è sempre come se fosse la prima volta.

Guarda Pepper. Lo hanno condiviso e lei nemmeno lo sa. Pensa alle bugie raccontate al mondo. Pensa all’amore celato, ai marchi nascosti sotto la maglietta e ai momenti chiusi nei ricordi, che rimarranno lì per sempre, senza nessuno che possa ascoltarli e condividerli con lui. Fingere. Dovrà continuare a farlo, per l’eternità. Almeno finché non lo dimenticherà, ma sa che non succederà. Il cuore gli batte forte, ma ha smesso di vivere nell’esatto momento in cui, la luce nel petto di Tony, si è smorzata con uno sbuffo, annullando l’eroe, l’uomo e l’amante. Freddando la vita intensa ma ingiustamente troppo breve, di un uomo dalle troppe risorse. Il suo baricentro. La sua colonna portante. Il suo tutto.

Ho un lato oscuro anch’io, Tony, pensa Peter. Distoglie lo sguardo e si copre il viso con le mani, ora consapevole. Ha la risposta che Tony cercava, ma sarà l’ennesimo segreto che porterà nel cuore fino alla morte, senza poterlo dire a nessuno. Sei tu. Sei sempre stato tu. Solo tu.

_«You're in my blood, You're in my bones_  
On my mind wherever I go. Can you hear me?  
I miss you today. And I'd give it all away if I could get you back.»  
Kodaline - Blood and Bones 

 

 

 

Fine

 

_– To Tony Stark. I Love You 3000 ♥ –  
– Miryel_


End file.
